Sacred Heart
by LaurenMac
Summary: What happens when the Tsar and the Tsarina are mysteriously murdered in their rooms? Anastasia gets the throne and many new and powerful players are introduced. Who is this Sabrina and what does she want?


Sacred Heart

Summary: What happens when the Tsar and the Tsarina are mysteriously murdered in their rooms? Anastasia gets the throne and many new and powerful players are introduced. Who is this Sabrina and what does she want?

A/N: I just wanted to do a story with this movie. I know this movie fanfiction isnt popular but I can deal with it :)

* * *

Anastasia's P.o.v

I walked around the winter palace bored out of my mind. My sisters were out of the country on a trip through Europe for the courts. My ladies-in-waiting were following while I walked around aimlessly. "Grand Duchess!" I turned around the servant who called out my name and the servant bowed and I motioned him to get up. "Your father wants to see you immediatly Grand Duchess" The servant told me and I turned around to my Ladies-in-Waiting and dismissed them immediatly.

I followed the Servant and he looked at me I looked at him observed his face to see if I recognized him but I didn't recognize him. I walked into my father's study. "Father why did you call me up here?" I asked my father. Now you're probably wandering why I have servants and Ladies-in-Waiting, I am Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov. My Dad is Czar Nicholas II Romanov, Ruler of Imperial Russia. "Anya I have good and bad news for you" My dad explained vaguely.

My mother came in at the moment and she handed me a box and a key. The box was made of gold and silver intricrite little designs that cover the box and the key was emerald and gold. My dad handed me a letter and told me to put it in the box. I did as I was told and he told me to go to my room and read it in privacy. I did as I was told and went to my room to do it.

I put the box on my bed and dismissed my nanny. I grabbed the key and opened the box gently at first. I grabbed the letters and grabbed the oldest looking one and opened it gently not wanting to tearing it.

_Dear Future Ruler,_

_I am Micheal I the first Tsar of Russia. I am writing this letter to the next ruling Tsar of Russia. I am giving you advice for your ruling. Have patience for some things for if you wait good things will happen._

_Tsar Micheal I_

I got the idea of what my father was telling me. "no way I'm going to be the heiress to the russian throne" I muttered but when I opened the next letter I dropped it when I heard a two bangs and a scream that was cut short. I felt a very ominous feeling of dread as I saw guards check my room but I closed the box. After the guards checked over my room I went to my window to look over St. Petersburg while I was scanning the people walking to and from the businesses, A girl looked straight at me and bowed. She gave me a middle finger and walked off laughing at what she had done.

My mothers maid-of-honor came in carrying the sceptor,crown,and robe which had our family crests on it. "Annastasia, your coronation will be in two weeks" I smiled a little at her and told the woman to put it on my bed which she did. I went to my father's study well mine now and sat down on the chair that was still warm from his body heat. I rang a bell and a guard came in "Can you bring in the Maid of Honor I have some matters to talk to her about" The guard took off to do what I told him to. A minute later the Maid of Honor came in and I told her to sit. "I do not want the Coronation to be Nobles only I want the commoners to see their new Tsarina and the Nobles are ordered to sit with the Commoners" The maid looked horrified.

"Anastasia are you serious?" Penolope asked me in shocked and I nodded yes. She started to blubber about how this was against protocol and all that. "The Coronation Ball is going to be Nobles only and a select few of Commoners" Penolope sighed in relief and I smirked and closed my eyes for a minute. "I'm gonna go to a seamstress business and get my gown done. And I want a handful of guards to be with me" I said to Penolope as we departed and I went to the Security office and told them of my plans. I told one of the ladies in waiting to tell the head cook I want traditional russian food.

I grabbed my fur coat and walked to my carriage which the driver helped me up into and I watched as the palace gates opened for me and closed after my security detail left. I stopped in front of a seamstress shop and walked in. When I walked in everyone stopped and bowed to me and they got their best fabrics.

I chose green and blue and the dress created a bubble of of fabric that looked fabulous. (Like the dress she wore in Once upon the December Scene) My blue eyes popped out like crystals. I paid for my dress and I walked out of the shop to look at some jewelery and bought some earrings and a necklace and went back to the palace.


End file.
